G II The Return
by Tprinces
Summary: Sequel to GENERATION II. now estabilished, the new Teen Titans have their work cut out for them a whole new generation of villians have just come out of the woodwork, bent on distroying them!
1. New Kids

I've been thinking about doing this story for a while. Finally, here it is. It is the sequel to Generation II. I wanted to continue the story because of the possibilities that it came with. Furthermore, I would like to dedicate this story to Nidoking16, my favorite person in the world and Wolftriplex, for reviewing so loyally on the first one. Now, I give you: _G II – The Return_.

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Teen Titans, nor do I own Mari Grayson or Rose Wilson, but I _do_ own every other character.

**G II – The Return**

**One: New Kids**

In a tall, T-shaped tower in Jump City, four teenagers lounge around, doing nothing in particular.

Playing video games on the large screen TV was a large young man with yellow, metal hands, and a pale, pink haired girl with slit, cat like eyes. Over by the kitchen, a blue boy sat and read an old bound book while a very pretty brunette girl moseyed around the fridge. And their day would have kept up like this, until –

_WHOOP! WHOOP!_

The brunette girl looked up from the fridge.

"_Titans, trouble!"_

------

The old basketball court that used to occupy by the Jump City Tigers remained empty and quiet. Then, a blast came from the side of the wall, revealing the four teens we saw previously.

The brunette, seemingly the leader, lit up a blue orb in her hand, flooding the court in it.

"Do you see anything, Nightstar?" asked the other female.

"Doesn't seem like it, Hex." Nightstar replied. "Birdboy," the blue teen looked over to her, "get a better view."

Birdboy nodded and turned into a blue hawk. He zoomed around twice and then came back.

"Nothing," he said, once in his human form.

"Hmm…" Nightstar looked at the final member. "Hey, Drone, give us some light."

Drone nodded and pointed his yellow hand towards the breaker. He sent a jolt of electricity towards it, lighting the old bulbs above. It revealed nothing.

"Could it have been a false alarm?" Hex asked.

"No…" said Birdboy. "Someone's here… I can feel it…"

Then, out of no where, a red orb similar to those Nightstar created crashed into the group, flinging them backwards. Once there visions were cleared, they saw a silver light in the shape of a circle form on the other side. Four dark figures stepped out.

"I guess you're _not_ as stupid as you look."

The speaker was the first to identify himself. He walked into the light to show a black suit with a ripped, grey cape. He wore a skull mask with a red X over one eye. He wore upper arm clasps once again similar to those of Nightstar's. He wore elbow length, fingerless gloves with red gems on each hand. On his chest was a big red R, and he wore knee high grey boots. The shocked Titans quickly got up.

"Who are you?" Night asked, eyes glowing.

"What, you don't recognize your own cousin?" he said, snidely.

She blinked. "Wha… what?" But before anyone else could react, the three other figures jumped around them, circling them off.

"So…" said another voice, "these are the famous Titan prodigies… I'm disappointed."

The second speaker was a girl. Upon seeing her, the team was taken aback. She wore a black leotard and knee-high boots, black gloves, and a sliver belt, hand clasps, and breast plate. But what really took them by surprise was her mask. Half was black, and half was orange with one eye; identical to –

"Slade?" said Birdboy, befuddled.

"Close," she retorted.

"Agh! Enough of this!" outraged the third. "Come on, let's have some fun with these guys!"

The next to speak was not dressed in some kind of uniform like the rest, but he was just as interesting. He was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore grey sparring gloves and wife beater with a brown vest. He also had on dark blue jeans and brown boots, but the most peculiar thing about him was the four large spider legs coming out of his back. The Slade-girl snapped her head over to him.

"When I say and no sooner," she said, firmly. "Remember why we're here."

"Well can we at least hurry up?" said the smooth, almost English voice of the last figure. "I would like to get back to my books."

The final speaker was a small girl; almost smaller then Hex. However, she had a wise air about her and seemed to be much older then her appearance suggested. She had silvery white hair that went to her mid back, and a black scarf covered her face and went as long as her hair. She wore what looked like medieval armor with a white M on it. She had pale skin and the sharpest blue eyes any of them had ever seen.

"All in good time," the Slade-girl commented.

Nightstar had become agitated. "All right," she demanded, "I'll ask you one more time… _who are you_?"

"Ah," the girl continued, "of course… how rude of us." She bowed her head a bit. "My name is Rose. These are my companions; Redfire," she pointed to the boy with the skull mask, "Spike," she gestured to the blonde, "and Krest," she motioned to the other girl. "And we're ones who will eliminate you once and for all." Then, the four strangers move to fighting positions, as did the Titans.

"Bring it on," said Drone, yellow fists gaining energy.

"As you wish," said Rose. She snapped her fingers, and almost instantaneously, each hero was cornered by a different villain.

Over towards the opposite basket, Redfire and Nightstar chased each other, shooting orbs of red or blue.

"This is great, isn't it, Mari?" Redfire smirked. "Almost like a little family reunion."

Nightstar gritted her teeth and shot a starbolt at him, which missed and hit the wall. "Stop acting like you know me!"

They zoomed off, continuing their fight, as down below, Rose and Birdboy squared off. She took out what looked like a metal bo staff and brought it to the ready. Birdboy became a large emu and ran for her. She blocked his charge and tossed him to the side. "Is that all you can do? Come now, I want a challenge."

Agitated, Birdboy became an eagle and swooped at her, flashing his talons.

As they fought, Spike and Drone duked it out beside them. Spike went at him, his four legs up and his other limbs at the ready. Drone shot at him with a bolt of electricity. However, the blonde jumped high, dodging the blow. His extra brown feet then stuck to the wall and he smirked at him.

Meanwhile, Hex and Krest battled themselves. Hex would back flip and send streaks of energy towards her while Krest would block it with silver-white energy and send some back in return.

In the battle between Redfire and Nightstar, the latter was becoming more and more vexed. Hurling sapphire starbolts at him, Night zipped in and out, trying to hit him, but all in vain.

"Aw, come on, Mars!" he taunted. "We both know you can do better!"

Furious, Nightstar sent a right fist straight for him. But, instead of hitting its target, Redfire moved out of the way, allowing her to smash into the wall. Before she had a chance to chase her opponent, a red starbolt presented itself from above and hit her square in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

Birdboy was having just about as much luck as Nightstar. He had tried everything, but nothing could get past Rose's guard. He was knocked back every single time.

"Oy… I'm bored." And with that, she took out a gun from her belt and shot it at him. Out of it came a net, coursing with electric volts. It hit Birdboy head on and pushed him backwards, twitching in pain.

Beside them, Drone was having quite the time with Spike. He shot at him constantly, but the boy would merely jump from one part of the ceiling to the next.

"_Get down here you little bug!_" he called, shooting another bolt.

Spike grinned. "Make me." And then, out of his fingers came string shots of web that entangled his hands. "Oh! And just so you know: those webs contain rubber qualities, and _rubber doesn't conduct electricity_! HA!" And then, another clear shot of what looked like a pink ray from his finger tips hit him directly in the face, knocking him paralyzed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hex saw this action. "_Drone_!" She turned to help him.

"Wrong move," said Krest. Without warning, she then sent a blast of silver energy into her back, causing her to lurch forward to the ground.

"Well," said Rose, "I think we've done enough damage. Don't forget us, Titans. Krest, get us out of here."

"With pleasure."

The four got into a tight group and in one hand motion, Krest formed a silver circle underneath them, allowing them to dissipate through the floor.

Who are these mysterious four? Is Redfire truly Nightstar's cousin? And why am I asking you? Tune in next chappie to find out!

PS – if you want to see some art for this story, check out my profile after a little while; i'll post some of it there.

hope you liked it! R&R!! please!

T.


	2. Both Sides

Gee, two reviews. I feel so loved. . … jk! anyways, here's the next chappie!

**Two: Both Sides**

"Can he move yet?" asked Mari as she paced around the Opps Room.

"I don't know," Anna replied, worry in her voice. She looked at Pete who was still suffering the paralyzing venom's full effect.

"Uhh…" he grunted, "I think… I can move… my hand…" His bulky, yellow fingers began to motion a little bit.

"Man…" said Jessie, still trying to work out the pain of the electric net, "who _were_ those guys?"

"I have no idea…" said Mari. "I mean… I don't even _have _a cousin! At least… I don't think so…" She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the glass. If she did… she should have known it… _right_…?

"Hey," said Jessie as he approached her, "I know what you're thinking. But it's not your fault." He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. "We all got taken by surprise."

She smiled. "Thanks, babe…"

"Well," said Anna, "I think I'll take him to bed." She stood up and placed Pete's hand around her neck. "The effects should ware out by morning."

"Do you need any help?" Mari asked.

"No, I got it."

"Thanks… Anna…" She smiled.

"Save it for when you can move again."

Then, she dragged the big boy off to the rooms, leaving Mari and Jessie to their thoughts. Mari crossed her arms and leaned her back against the window, shutting her eyes.

"There's something else that bothers me."

"Oh?"

"That girl. We both saw her, Jessie. That costume choice is not just a coincidence. Slade is defiantly pulling the strings on this one. And if I know Slade, he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"And it looks like he wants us dead," said Jessie. "Not surprising after our last encounter."

"Yeah… I just have to figure out who the puppets are."

Jess could tell that this was a potential all-nighter. "Why don't you get some rest, ok? You'll think better if you're not tired."

------

"WOO!" shouted Kyle Aranha raising all six arms in the air. "Did you see how we kicked their butts? I bet that big guy won't be able to move for a _month_!"

"I don't know," said Rose Wilson, taking off her orange and black mask. Long, platinum blonde hair flowed from underneath it, her bangs falling carefully onto the right side of her face, to cover one of her grey eyes. "I don't think we did enough. Father will not be happy…"

"Hey, relax, will ya?" said Jacob Xavier, also taking off his mask. Under it, he had dark, black hair and an orange tan. His eyes were deep red and on his right ear were three grey earrings; two were small rings, and the other was a silver stud. "Your old man told us to get there attention, right? Well, that's what we did! Quit worrying!"

"I don't know… something's telling me that – " But before she could continue, Jacob had pulled her in and planted a kiss on her lips.

"It's fine," he said, breaking it. "You did good. We all did." She smiled. "Besides, I can't have you all worried for what I have planned to night…"

She groaned. "Again?"

"What do you mean, '_again_'? It's been a _week_! I'm _diein'_ over here!"

"I'm going to my room before I puke," said Maleri Draak, taking off her long, black scarf. Then, she turned and walked down the hall to her room, looking forward to her books.

"Hey, Mal!"

Maleri shifted her bright, crystal eyes over to the blonde following her down the hall, goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, Kyle?" she said, utter apathy in her voice.

"Um… well," he fumbled, "I, uh… you did a good job."

There was a silence. Maleri sighed and opened her door.

"Whatever," she said, going inside and closing the door on him. She went to her bed, sat down and proceeded to take off her armor.

Maleri didn't like to be so hard on Kyle, but he gave her no choice. He tried way too hard. Besides, she was way too old for him. Although she didn't look it, Maleri was actually 23 years old. Kyle was only fifteen.

Maleri had never really had a family. She never even knew her mother, and the only thing about her father that he was a 500 year old sorcerer trapped in a book some ware. After a child hood in an orphanage, she got a strange letter from someone named Slade, who offered her a job. She was nineteen at the time and broke, so she took it. Since then, she had been living and working with the rest. If she ever had a family, she supposed it would be here. Of course, she had never met Slade, but he seemed to be quite the tyrant, so she never really wanted to.

Next to her room, she could hear giggles and the onset of thumps.

_Oh, great_, she thought, _they've started already_…

To block out the sounds, Maleri crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and began to meditate, which was really the only way to get any peace around here.

Will our heroes end up dead? Who could _possibly_ be Maleri's mother? And how could you possibly know all of this? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	3. Shock and Abuse

Yes, I know it has been a very long time since I updated, but can you blame me? I've done two chapters and only three reviews. However, I decided to finish this just in spite of myself. So here it is.

**Three: Shock and Abuse**

Anna felt her eyes start to rise very slowly, only to see an empty bed. She lifted her head off of the bedside table and looked around to see Pete stretching in front of a mirror. She grinned.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

He turned to her. "Much! A good night's sleep can work wonders! But you know, you didn't have to stay…"

"Well," she said, getting up from her chair, "I wanted to make sure you got better."

He grinned and went over to her, giving her a kiss.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome." Then, yawning, she went into the bathroom herself and looked in the mirror. "Oy! I'm a fright!" she said, observing her hair in the mirror.

"You look fine," said Pete, grinning and flexing his arm.

"Yeah, well…" Then, her pink cat eyes noticed something. It was the small bathroom calendar on the sink. "Hey babe?"

"Yea?"

"I think this calendar's wrong."

"What date does it say?"

"May 11th. It's only the 5th, isn't it?"

"Let me check."

So, Anna came out of the bathroom as Pete started up his Dad's old computer.

"Computer," he commanded, "what is today?"

The computer hummed, and then it said, in a clear voice:

"**Today is MAY 11****TH****, 2007.**"

Anna began to panic. "No… that's wrong… it has to be…"

Pete looked at her.

"Anna? What's wrong?"

She rushed passed him and opened the door, where Jessie just happened to be walking by. She took him by the shoulders.

"Jessie," she said, hastily. "What's today?"

"Today?" he said, a little taken. "Let's see… Friday… it's the 11th, right? Anna?"

_No… that's impossible…_

She began to hyperventilate, and then rushed back into the room where Pete started to freak as well. She shut and locked the door.

"Anna? What's going on?"

"Pete…" she said, lifting her wide eyes to his, "_I'm late…_"

His eyes also widened. "_What…?_"

"I'm late… oh God, Pete, I am _really, really late…_" She ran her fingers through her bangs.

"But… but we only did it _once!_" he said in disbelief.

"Well, I guess once was enough..." Her eyes began to well as she felt the onset of tears.

"This… this isn't… _this isn't fair!_" he outraged. He pounded his fist into the wall, creating a dent in it. "I am such an _idiot!_ I had a _chance!_ I could have bought that condom, but I didn't! I'm so _stupid!_"

She went over to him. "You couldn't have known this would happen," she said in a wavering voice. "We – we took a chance, and – and…" She could not say anymore as tears won out and the knot in her throat stopped her speech. She began to sob, as Pete wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"We'll get through this, alright?" he said, tones full of feeling. "We've gone through worse then this.

Although, he doubted if this was as easy as he made it sound.

------

Rose woke up, feeling relaxed and groggy. A thin sheet covered her body from the rest of her enclosed room. To her right, she saw two small piles of clothing, along with a small, used piece of rubber. Then, to her left, she saw the sleeping body of Jacob, his red eyes closed and his mouth half open. She smiled.

Rose loved these moments. The moments that she had after a long and exhausting night, where she would just lay there and watch Jacob as he slept, is when she felt the most peace. She rolled to her side and smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. She loved the way his tan skin remained flawless, and his black eyelashes resting softly against his cheeks. For lack of a better word, he was beautiful. But, this morning, her moment was ruined.

She still had not reported to Slade about last night's attack. And she knew she had to do it soon, or things would go down hill, fast. So, quietly, she got up and started to dress. Before leaving, she gave one last look at Jacob, and then left.

She silently made her way down the hall, careful not to wake anyone up. Then, getting into a specialized elevator, she tried to steady her shaking breath. But she barely had time to cross her fingers when the doors slid open to reveal a large, dimly lit room. She stepped out of the elevator and into the giant room.

In the room, there were a variety of weapons hanging on the wall, and an obstacle course ran along most of the room. The only other thing was a desk with a large arm chair turned away from Rose.

"What do you have to report?" said a voice, coming from the arm chair.

"We have their attention," said Rose, nervously. "They defiantly know who we are, and they will be on their tows 24-7."

The arm chair turned to her, showing an old man with white hair and a patch over his right eye. His other was grey and lifeless. He got up and walked over to her. She stood straight as her father came over to her.

"I see… excellent work," he commented. "Who did you kill?"

She blinked. "Sir…? Kill…?"

"Yes. You said you got their attention. Now who did you make the example of?"

Her throat knotted and her heart raced. "Um…"

He stopped. "You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

There was a silence.

"Well… no…but we did do considerable damage! I'm sure that Drone won't be able to move for a week and – "

_WHACK!_

Rose fell crashing against the floor as Slade's hand lashed against her face. Before she knew, he had grabbed her hair and flung her against the wall. She barely had time to yell before Slade grabbed her by the arm and threw her down onto the ground, grinding her face into the cement.

"_You idiot girl_…" he whispered harshly, "To make an impression, you needed to come at your enemy fast and strong. Now, because of your lack of leadership, the Titans will come back faster and stronger. They now know what you are capable of, and can ward it off. But if you would have eliminated one of them, they wouldn't have had the emotional stamina to protect themselves." Then, he got right down to her ear. "_You do not wait, you do not stop, you do not pause for breath, you do – not – show – mercy._"

Then, he let go of her, letting her face relax. Close to tears, she got on her knees as Slade walked away from her and back to his desk.

"I promise… I will next ti-"

"Don't bother. The damage has been done. If you tried to kill one of them now, you would fail – _miserably._" He sat in his chair and put the tips of his fingers together. "Now get out of my sight."

Scurrying like a mouse, Rose picked herself up and went back to the elevator. As she went back up to the rooms, silent, painful tears made their way down her bruised face.

OMG! Angst! What will become of our two heroes? What will become of the villains? And will anybody read this? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


End file.
